


David doesn't have to fight Goliath

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: Eridan doesn't go out in public often, but when he does, he's always stunned by howtinyeverything has become.





	David doesn't have to fight Goliath

Everyone is so tiny compared to you now.

There once was a time when, as a minuscule 6 sweep old, everyone else joked that you must be so small because the deepsea current stagnated your growth. Even other violets, ones that lived closer to the reefs and around the bay areas, were bigger than you, with your oversized fins and glasses that would crack if you went too close to your hive.

(Your  _ actual _ hive, not the one that you used most often, poised at the edge of a pier somewhere along the East Alternian Ocean.)

Now everything was...not wrong, but certainly not  _ right _ either. On a strange planet with a strange sun that didn’t burn your skin and strange little creatures that scuttled around, chittering and speaking garbled Human language. Sometimes you can’t help but roll your eyes. Sure, you haven’t exactly been speaking Human that long either but at least you know better than to chirp and trill and roll your r’s with everrrrry other worrrrd like they do.

You grip the strap of your backpack and stand up a little straighter as a little cluster of said carapacians pass by you. They barely come up to your waist, and you’re sure that a couple of them stop to turn around and gawk at your gigantic form once they’re behind you. You don’t stop to look, however, because you’re too busy trying not to stand too close to anyone else at the sidewalk without gashing your horns off the walk light. Again. 

Besides, you’re used to the stares at this point. You’d molted almost a sweep ago now, lost the need for your glasses and grown a good four feet on top of it. Your hair is long and sleek, kept in a braid behind your back. The telltale purple streak has long been replaced by white, but you keep dyeing it anyway. It’s recognizable; something you still long for despite having grown past your attention seeking days. Your horns arc up above your head like the lightning they emulate, giving you a good extra six inches on your already ridiculous height at least. 

It’s days like this, when you have to make public appearances, that you’re viscerally reminded just how different you are. How alien. The trolls that grew up on this planet for the thousands of years past have been  _ domesticated _ ; evolution has once again taken hold and adapted them to this peaceful way of life. Their skin is softer. They’re shorter. Their claws don’t grow quite as fast as yours, you’ve noticed. 

Some of them - why, some of them don’t have a violent bone in their body, and you think sometimes that that’s just a goddamn shame.

The walk light turns and you step off the curb. Lost in your own thoughts you didn’t realize that a small crowd had joined you on the sidewalk waiting to cross. They bump against you slightly when you walk but you barely even notice; your mass far outmatches their own. They notice, though, and the scared/shocked looks you get when they scamper away warms your pusher just the slightest. 

Maybe it’s not the kind of fear that you thought you would command when you were younger, but it is amusing nonetheless. You will never get over how tiny these new breeds of troll are compared to the true Alternian purebreds. Hell, you think Karkat even towers over them. 

“Eridan!”

Speak of the devil. You adjust the bag slung over your shoulder to reach out an arm towards the troll running towards you. A smile pulls at your lips. “Hey, Kar.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, it took you long enough to get here.” Dave trails behind Karkat, watching you apprehensively. He’s just as tall as the Earth C trolls now. Karkat grabs your hand and tugs you along so hard that you stumble. Jeez, he’s gotten  _ strong. _ “Hurry up, the movie’s about to start.”

Your smile widens and your fins flutter. 

“Comin’.”


End file.
